The present invention relates to a system for monitoring the resistance and current of a ground line, which is positioned closer to ground equipment, such as a ground terminal box into which surge is introduced, to take measures for protecting equipment based on a measured value of a ground line by monitoring resistance and a current in the ground line in real time.
In general, a ground terminal box is positioned to protect electric equipment, such as an electronic device, communication equipment or measuring equipment, from the falling of a thunderbolt or surge. The ground terminal box functions to prevent damage to electric equipment by suppressing external overvoltage to a withstanding voltage of a device or less when the external overvoltage occurs and to maintain a normal operation. The ground terminal box is equipped with a surge protection device.
The ground terminal box protects electric equipment, but whether the ground terminal box itself malfunctions cannot be checked, consuming a lot of time, costs, and manpower. Accordingly, there is a need for a system capable of determining and predicting whether the ground terminal box malfunctions.